Kuja
by Vividoll
Summary: Chilhood friends Zidane and Vivi have a run in with an experamental subject that leaves Vivi injured. When tests done on Vivi release his latent psychic powers, Vivi lashes out at the world that has oppressed him.


Chapter one: The accident  
  
Alexandria, 1988. a new kind of bomb fell  
  
Nine hours later, world war 3 began.  
  
And the world began to rebuild.  
  
Alexandria, 2030  
  
Zidane was playing on a CD player at the Alexandria pub. The bartender was watching the news as a black waltz in a dress came in.  
  
"Gimme some. Three peanuts." He said. And with that, the bartender, another black waltz in a steepled hat and red ensemble with snowflake pants put three blue and white pills on the counter.  
  
"SLAM!"  
  
The door banged open as if the police had picked just the right time to make a drug bust. The Bartender quickly hid the pills. In walked a boy with red hair, and his eyes covered, like he was hiding from the world. He looked around, and then walked to Zidane at the CD Player.  
  
"The clown bastards are gonna be down on the highway tonight." He said.  
  
"Great, we move out now." Said Zidane.  
  
As they left, The Black Waltz behind the bar got angry with them. "You scared the hell outta me! Open that damn door quietly!  
  
"You wouldn't be so scared if you had nothing to hide!" retorted the red haired boy, named Blank.  
  
"How bout buyin' a drink once in a while, this ain't a hideout for damn street gangs!"  
  
"Yeah, right, drink your dog piss?" and they were gone.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, a little Black Mage in a leather hat was checking out a very impressive motorcycle.  
  
"Twin ceramic hubcaps on each wheel. and these are. computer controlled anti-lock brakes!"  
  
"Wanna ride it, Vivi?" Said Zidane, suddenly appearing. "I customized it just for me, it's too wild, you couldn't handle it. LET'S RIDE!!!"  
  
Without missing a single beat, they were off. On the road, they smashed a guy's windshield with a lead pipe, flipped up his hood, and threw a grenade under the hood, blowing it up. As they zoomed down the road, the clowns, rhino-looking people, emerged, and the fight was on. One boy, wearing a blue ensemble, drove the oldest thru a restaurant window. Vivi attempted an attack on one passing clown, only to veer off into an alley and falloff his bike. As he got up he rubbed his aching head. "Fuck!" he said, and he was off.  
  
In the city, a lone man in armor could be seen dragging a rat like kid along with him. He was bleeding pretty badly, and the kid was scared. There were two police dogs chasing them, and as they reached the road, the man pulled a sword out of its sheath and first stabbed one dog in the head, and another in the chest, showering a nearby car in blood. The man in armor led them straight to the restricted part of town, right where the bomb fell 42 years ago., and tried to get to where no one could see him. Suddenly, a bright light shone on them.  
  
"THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA! TURN BACK!" said a soldier into a microphone.  
  
The man in armor threw one of his weapons at the light, smashing it.  
  
"Turn on that light! He has a weapon!" yelled the soldier. An even brighter light flooded the two figures in the old city. There we're two people, a black-haired woman and a red-haired man watching.  
  
"Damn! He's not gonna make it!" said the man.  
  
"Amarant, what do we do?" asked the woman  
  
"Fire!" called the soldier, and the other soldiers all began to fire their Climhazzards at the man in armor, when the one soldier, obviously the sergeant, called out to his men, "Hold your fire, he has a kid!"  
  
The light shone on the still body of the man in armor. Suddenly, the child stood up and looked down at his friend.  
  
"Run. Hurry." said the armored man.  
  
The child ran further into the old city, and looked back just as a shower of rapid-fire Climhazzards opened the man's armor and tore into his body. The child looked on in horror. That's when something strange happened.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" The kid screamed, and all the windows in a nearby building exploded, followed by a water tower falling down. As people and soldiers rushed to get away, the black haired girl looked back just in time to see the rat boy disappear.  
  
There was a young Black Waltz in what looked like a flying wheelchair. His head was down, and he was thinking hard. Finally, he looked up.  
  
"He's to the west."  
  
Another Black Waltz, this one with a ring of feathers around his neck, turned to the pilot. "He's in the old city."  
  
Zidane and his motorcycle gang had just pretty much beaten the tar out of the clowns. They were about to finish them off, when the sound of sirens pierced the air.  
  
"This is unit 4. We have reports of biker gangs fighting on the intersection outside of the old city!" yelled one officer.  
  
"Aw, dammit! My motor coils were just gettin' warmed up!" said Zidane. The clowns were leaving, and Zidane called out, "After them!" And they were off again.  
  
As they flew thru the tunnel to the old city, one clown threw a grenade, causing a huge explosion that set off the sprinklers. Everyone but Vivi stopped at the shower.  
  
Vivi was riding after the clowns, chasing them. One of them crashed off the access road, and Vivi continued to chase the other towards the old city. The clown looked back to see if Vivi was still following. When he saw that he was, he turned around just in time to collide with a wall and fall off of his bike. Vivi zoomed by, smashing the guy in the face with his staff.  
  
"How do ya like that?" he called back. He turned around, and saw that he was on a collision course with the rat kid. "HEY, LOOK OUT!!!" Before he could even hit him, Vivi's bike exploded beneath him  
  
Zidane and the rest of the gang got there just then. "VIVI!" Screamed Zidane.  
  
"He's hurt bad!" said the boy in blue.  
  
Just then, Zidane spotted the boy running, when cop cars and army helicopters flooded the area. The cops promptly exited the cars.  
  
"Hands on your head, kiss the ground!" They yelled.  
  
The boys did as they were told, as the cops slapped handcuffs on all of them except Vivi, who was still badly hurt.  
  
"Ow! That hurts, dammit!" Yelled the boy in blue  
  
"My arms don't bend that way, ya loser!" called Zidane  
  
Suddenly, a light shone down, and there was a child's voice.  
  
"There's no escape."  
  
The rat kid turned, and saw the young Black Waltz materialize in the light. He continued.  
  
"We're not like the others. You know we can't survive out here we all belong at home. Well, come along."  
  
The other, older Black Waltz approached the boy. "We're returning."  
  
The rat kid and the two Waltzes went back to the airship.  
  
"Load the wounded on the helicopter!" one soldier said. And two men loaded Vivi onto a stretcher.  
  
"Vivi!" Yelled the boy in blue, getting hit in the back of the head by a cop.  
  
"Marcus!" screamed Zidane, as another cop knocked him out.  
  
They all watched the helicopter disappear into the night sky with their friend.  
  
Up in the helicopter, Vivi lay unconscious. Little did he know the events that would follow. 


End file.
